


Shakes My Soul Like a Pothole

by Moonraykir



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Married Couple, Morning Routines, Prompt Fic, Romance, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 22:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19160011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonraykir/pseuds/Moonraykir
Summary: Kíli stares down at Tauriel, astonished by this casual kiss.For the fic prompt "routine kisses."





	Shakes My Soul Like a Pothole

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hobbitystmarymorstan (DraloreShimare)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraloreShimare/gifts).



> I wrote this a good while back for @hobbitystmarymorstan on Tumblr, and I finally decided to post it here.
> 
> The fic title is from Ed Sheeran's "Hearts Don't Break Around Here" because song lyrics are always a good option when you can't come up with a title, and that song makes me think of Kiliel.

Kíli shuffles downstairs, yawning luxuriously, to find Tauriel curled on the sofa—previously _his_ sofa, now _their_ sofa, he reminds himself happily—with a book and a cup of coffee. 

“Morning, Tauri,” he says with sleep still in his voice.

“Mmm.” She makes a welcoming sound and flips a page of her book, but doesn’t otherwise move, not until he is only a stride away from her. Then she lifts her chin in an instinctive move that brings her cheek to his lips as he bends over her. 

It’s just a brief contact, over in the space of a heartbeat and then she’s still reading, apparently paying him no attention again.

Kíli stares down at her, astonished by this casual kiss. They’ve shared many other kinds of kisses—gentle reverent kisses like prayers; kisses thirsty and eager and never-ending; teasing kisses that are more than half smiles and laughter. Somehow this half distracted, routine brush of her cheek means as much, moves Kíli as deeply, as any of those other more involved kisses have.

It says she knows him: knows how he will move across the room to her side, knows he will want to kiss her, knows without thinking just where his lips will fall. It says his affection is as much a comfortable part of her morning as her coffee. It says she wants to be kissed (he knows her well enough now to be sure she would truly ignore him if she wished to be left alone). 

“Kíli?” She peers up at him, apparently wondering why he still stands over her.

He smiles. “I love you; that’s all.”

“Love you, too, Kí,” she says, and then as she turns back to her book, he pads away towards the kitchen.


End file.
